Family Matters
by Rosel
Summary: Series of interconnected oneshots dealing with Swanfire and their families.
1. Simularities

**Family Matters- Series of Interconnected One Shots that deal with Swanfire **

**Spoilers: Set After 2x16**

**Simularities**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Once Upon A Time**

Emma shut the door breathing out a deep sigh of relief. She just dropped Henry at the Pond Shop to meet Neal. She told Henry that it would be nice for them to walk there so they could have a chance to talk, to enjoy the nice weather, and it was good exercise. The bus stop wasn't too far from Gold's shop but it was a little ways from the shop to their apartment building. It wasn't that bad it was only a mile she has walked through worse, heck she had walked worse lately walking with Neal in the forest now that was awkward, but it would just be easier to drive. She contemplated on borrowing David's truck but there really wasn't any valid excuse that she could use for taking his truck. So this was better. She couldn't tell the real reason why she walked home all of that way. It was kind of ridiculous. Was she going to do this forever? Could she hide the fact that she kept their yellow bug for over eleven years? The car that they lived out of for so long. The car that they met in, fell in love in, and most likely made Henry in. She knew Neal would have a field day with this. He would tease her and taunt her in the same way he has so far. He would give her that irritating look he did when he didn't believe for a second that she said she didn't care that he had a fiancé'. It was that same annoying look he gave her when she told him she was over him and he pointed out that she was wearing the swan keychain he gave her, as a necklace. She didn't know if she could take another one of his 'oh baby I know you still love me' looks again. She threw her purse down overdramatically.

"Chicken." David said.

"What?" Emma asked did he figure out her whole 'I must hide our love bug' from Neal plan?

"Do you feel like Chicken? I am cooking dinner." David said upbeat.

"Oh. I am not interrupting you and Mary Margret having romantic dinner am I?" Emma asked.

"No we thought it would be nice since Henry is having dinner with Neal. We could use this time for the three of us to have a family dinner."

Emma gave him a weak smile. Even though it has been a few months since she found out about the curse it still bewildered her that she had a family, after all of these years of being tossed around and abandoned she had a family. A lot of these months consisted of her and Mary Margret getting stuck in the enchanted Forest finding a way home to them dealing with Cora and then Regina. With all of this craziness and being so happy to be reunited with Henry she didn't get a chance to spend time with Mary Margret and David. It touched her at such a simple thing of wanting her to have dinner with her.

"Where is Mary Margret?" She asked.

"She's at Grannies getting the pie." David said.

"What do you means she isn't making it herself?" Emma asked mocking being shocked.

"Granny makes the best pies and we only want the best for our daughter." Charming said.

"That's true." Emma said smiling warmly.

Then she said, "I didn't know you could cook. I thought you would have had fancy pancy cooks who would cook all of your meals at the snap of your fingers in the castle."

"We only lived like that for a short time and even then we only hired cooks for special occasions. I was too used to cooking by being raised at a farm." David said.

"Ah, so you ran around chasing chickens with their heads cut off." Emma joked.

David laughed and said, "Something like that."

Emma laughed as she got the dishes setting table. She was visualizing what he must have been like over there working on a farm. She laughed thinking about the big warrior guy chasing chickens on a field. Then it made her remember about the time she was reading Henry's book and she was about to read their story but she shut the book as soon as she started the story. It was before the curse, she didn't want to even indulge in the possibility that she was about to read how her parents first met. And the fact that the first thing she read was how Mary Margret stole from David, it felt a little too familiar to how she met Neal. Who was someone she always tried to forget and not want to even think about. She started to pull at her swan necklace but then realized it wasn't there.

"Are you okay?" David asked.

"I'm fine." Emma said pulling her handy dandy fake smile out.

He looked at her and asked, "Are you sure? You know you can talk to me, if you want."

"Isn't it Mary Margret job to pry?"

He held up his hands in surrender and said, "I'm not prying."

"Good." Emma said pointedly.

Then David brought the cooked chicken on a pot holder and put in the middle of the table. Then he brought out the salad.

Emma got the silverware out and finished setting the table. She then went in the refrigerator and said, "Please tell me you have something good to drink."

She smiled when she was a pitcher of freshly squeezed lemonade.

"Oh, I'm so thirsty." Emma said.

"Why?" David asked chuckling.

"Oh, no reason." She didn't exactly want to tell him it was because she walked for a mile so Neal wouldn't see their love bug.

She got some cups and immediately started to pour a glass of lemonade.

They sat down as Emma took one big long unlady like gulp and sighed.

"Are you sure you're okay? Is Neal giving you trouble?" David asked.

"No trouble. He's respectful and nice and adores Henry he just…I don't want to talk about it." Emma said as she took another sip.

"Okay just one more question. What were you thinking about when we were just talking and you got that sad look in your eyes?"

Emma sighed and said, "I was just thinking about you and Mary Margret and what it was like over there. And I remembered that I started to read the story about how you two met but I shut the page as soon as I started to read it. I didn't want to admit you were my parents and I guess I didn't want to know your story by reading it in a book."

David smiled a goofy grin. Then he asked, "Emma do you want me to tell it to you?"

"Uh, yes, I guess I do." Emma said.

"Okay it all started when I was on my way to get married to Katherine in an arranged Marriage that I was being forced into by King George."

"You just had to put that disclaimer in there." Emma added.

"Yep. So then we were robbed by Snow. I really didn't care about the money or anything else she stole but she stole my mother's ring and I couldn't let some thief have it. Little did I know that little thief would end up being your mother?"

Emma rolled her eyes and took a drink motioning for him to continue. She hoped the thief part would be over soon and they would go on. And she was hoping it didn't include them becoming thief's together raiding carriages and having Mary Margret pretending she was pregnant as a distraction.

Then David said, "So then I chased after her."

"You better be talking about me." Mary Margret said as she was carrying the pie. She then sat it on the table.

David shot up and said, "Who else would I chase after? I was just telling Emma about how we first met."

"Awe and how you stole my heart." Mary Margret said blissfully.

"Yeah and about how you stole mine." David said laying the cheesiness on thick.

David got up and wrapped Mary Margret in his arms.

Emma wanted to run away she really didn't want to sit here and listening about anyone stealing anything. Stealing was not romantic. Getting your heart stolen by a thief was not cool. It was like the worst thing ever. But then she couldn't run away because her parents were so adorable fawning over each other.

Then the door swung open and Henry ran through the door excited, "Pops! Can we use the swords?"

Neal slowly walked into their apartment. David glared at Neal for a second and then said, "Sure, just keep them in good shape."

"Thanks." Neal said.

David still glared at him but then said with gritted teeth, "No problem."

Then Henry ran to his room to go get their wooden swords.

They all four awkwardly stood there for a second.

Then Neal said, "So Emma I have one question for you."

"What?" Emma asked not happy.

"How in the world did you keep our baby alive all of these years?" Neal asked in a bright and cheery mood.

Both David and Mary Margret looked at him horrorified and then Mary Margret asked, "Were you having a problem with Henry?"

"Oh, no, no, no chill. I was talking about our car. Well Emma's car. That is your car out there isn't it. I wasn't hallucinated it was I?"

"No, it's my car." Emma said trying hard not to look at him but it was hard not to with that smile of pure joy on his face.

"I can't believe it. Our car. Our car that we met in, the car that you stole from me while I was still in it." Neal said in awe completely forgetting that Emma's parents were right there.

"Hey, you stole it first." Emma said realizing she sounded like a little girl.

Snow and David looked at them shocked. Then they had slightly amused realization on their faces and then their expressions changed showing a deep rooted sadness.

"I still can't believe you kept it running all of these years." Neal said flabbergasted.

"Really it's that surprising." Emma said with a small voice.

"Yeah, it is. It's a pretty old car." Neal said.

"It's a dependable. It's the only thing I could depend on for a long time." Emma said.

Neal's smile faltered and then he said, "Of course, that's why you kept it to, remind you people weren't dependable."

Mary Margret and David looked down that sadness dripping off of them. Then Emma said, "I don't feel that way anymore. I can count on my family now. Now it's just a car."

"Right." Neal said trying to find any other spot in the room to look at other than Emma's face.

Then Henry came back with the swords and said cheerily, "Ooooo food that smells good."

Then Mary Margret said, "We're having dinner. Do you two want to join us?"

Neal looked at Emma one more time and said, "Thanks but Henry really wanted to sword fight before it gets dark and we don't want the food to get cold."

"OK then, remember he needs to be back by 9:00." Emma said.

"We'll be here." Neal said and then he left with Henry.

Emma watched them walk away sighing a deep and painful sigh. She supposed she should be happy he didn't taunt her like he did with the other 'signs of her love for him' but this reaction was just sad. She almost regretted saying the things she said but what else was she supposed to say. She couldn't possibly admit that it meant to her more than he could ever know, that the fact she got the car back she always had the small tiniest hope that he cared just slightly. It didn't make up for what he did to her but it was a small bright spot she could never really let go of. And now that she can start to depend on people and now that she can depend on her family. Now that Henry was a part of her life she liked seeing him in it. Now when she thought of the car it made her think of family.

Then out of nowhere Mary Margret started to hug her.

Then Emma said, "What's that for?"

"I am just sorry about the whole stealing my heart thing. The way me and charming met it was like how you and Neal met." Mary Margret said.

Then David said, "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Emma smiled at David appreciating him so much. But then she said, "That's okay. Maybe I need to talk about it and if anyone can understand it, it's the two of you."

Mary Margret let go of her embrace and then said, "You can tell us anything sweetie."

Emma nodded and then she said, "He's engaged."

"Oh boy." Mary Margret said.

David scanned the room searching for something. He brightened when he found his sword and was about to get it. Then Mary Margret pulled on his hand and said, "Tell us about it over dinner. This way we can stop Charming from killing him."

Emma laughed a little with some small tears forming in her eyes and said, "I'd like that."


	2. Dream Catcher

**Dream Catcher**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Once Upon A Time**

**Spoilers: Set after 2x16**

**Warning: This is angst filled.**

**A/N: Thanks for all of the Reviews, Faves, and Alerts it means so much to me.**

Emma stood in Neal's room staring at Neal's Dream Catcher that hung on the window seal. Really he brought it with him? When they had to rush out of Manhanttan because Hook poisoned Gold Neal didn't have a lot of time to pack, he only took the bare essentials and so this Dream Catcher was part of his essentials. The Dream Cather she had given him over a decade ago hung there taunting her. It lied there just ready to protect this home from bad dreams. It was here to protect this home, to protect the family who lived there and the family who was on its way to live here. It was here in this room all ready to protect Neal and Tamara. She didn't want to linger, she was only here to pick up Henry's book that he left behind. While she was here she needed to talk to Neal about Tamara about how they're arrangement was going to work now that Tamara was on her way to Story Brooke. She didn't know what their plans were and how that was going to work. She didn't know if Neal and Tamara were just going to visit or stay permanently. She needed to know for Henry's sake. She gazed at the Dream Catcher, she hated seeing it there. It continued to taunt her making her wonder why he had it there. Was it for sentimental reasons? Did he keep it because it reminded him of her and their time together as a couple? Did he look at it and ever wonder about what could have been? She wondered so much about…

"Emma?" Neal asked.

Emma jumped up startled Neal stood there with that amused grin on his face.

"Neal don't sneak up on people like that." Emma chided.

"You're the one sneaking in my room." Neal said.

"I just came for Henry's book." Emma defended.

"Uh huh." Neal said unbelieving. She hated when he did that.

Then he went in his closet and handed her Henry's book.

"I thought you were picking Tamara up at the airport."

"Not until later." Neal said.

"Okay."

"I have some time. Do you want to talk?" Neal asked.

"No…oh yes, I do we haven't had much time to talk about Tamara with everything going on."

"What about her?" Neal asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

"What are your plans? Is she going to stay? Are you two just here for a visit and then you're just going to leave? Are you going to keep on doing sporadic visits? Or do you expect us to keep on going there and…"

"Emma calm down. We'll figure it out." Neal said.

"You'll figure it out!" Emma shouted.

"We haven't decided on anything yet, we can't just uproot and leave." Neal explained.

"Are you serious? You do realize who you are talking to, right?"

"Yes I do. I'm different now. Tamara and I we have jobs and we took vacation time to figure things out and get to know Henry and have her meet my father. Moving here is a big deal, we can't rush it."

Emma scoffed.

"Don't look so upset Em." Neal said.

"Don't call me that. I want to prepare Henry for what happens. I don't want you to disappoint him." Emma said.

"Either do I." Neal said sincerely.

"Then don't." Emma said.

"I'm trying here. I want to be here for Henry. I want to do whatever it takes to be in his life. I want to do what's best for him."

Emma sighed and said, "I know you do."

"I just have someone else to think about too." Neal said.

Emma caught a glimpse of the Dream Catcher and said, "I know you do."

She imagined him discussing things with Tamara talking about uprooting and living here. It was what she wanted she wanted him and Tamara to stay here for Henry's sake. So Henry could know his father. Just thinking about it burned her up. She thought about Tamara staying here about them planning their life together. She thought about them either staying here or finding a place of their own. Of course where ever they were at they would have that Dream Catcher there protecting their home, protecting their family and it made her sick. She felt this deep queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"So what are you going to do with your Dream Catcher when Tamara gets here?"

"Uhhh." He stammered taken aback by her direct question.

"Nothing I never went anywhere without it, it helps me sleep." He said rubbing his neck.

"Ah, so all of these years you kept it to help you sleep." Emma said in an accusing voice like she didn't believe him for a second.

"Uh. Yes." Neal said.

"So did you tell Tamara where you got it?" Emma asked.

"She never asked." Neal said.

"Never? Not once?" Emma asked skeptical.

"Never." Neal repeated.

Emma looked at the Dream Catcher thinking about Neal being with Tamara with it right there.

"You should get rid of it." Emma said.

"What? No!" Neal said panicked and continued, "I need it I can't sleep without it."

"Then get another one. Will it make a difference?" Emma asked.

"Yes. It will." Neal said.

"Neal if I was about to marry someone I wouldn't want him to keep something his ex gave him. Would you want Tamara to hold onto something from her ex?" Emma asked.

Neal stood there speechless trying to reply but no words came.

Then Emma continued, "You are going to start a whole new life together. You will have a home together you don't want to taint it with an object that…"

"This would never taint my home, it would protect it." Neal defended.

"You do know how messed up that is don't you? Just get rid of it!" Emma yelled.

"Then why don't you get rid of the car?" Neal asked.

"It's my car Neal. I need it to get around."

"You don't need that particular car. You can always trade it in or sale it or something. You didn't have to keep it all of these years. You sat there and told me it was just a car and the swan keychain was just a reminder to not trust anyone again but now you are blowing me keeping the Dream Catcher way out of proportion."

Her blood boiled in a fury at the statement. She's blowing it out of proportion? He's the one who gave her that knowing smirk when he saw the necklace. He's the one who acted like he didn't believe her when she told him she didn't care he had a fiancé. He was the one who acted like a kid at a candy store when he found out she kept the bug. Now she's the one blowing the fact that he has the Dream Catcher out of proportion. He's the one who shouldn't be giving her looks that say 'hey baby I know the things you keep shows how much you love me'. He's the one who is engaged. He's the one who should give up any object that is a symbol of their past love. He shouldn't hold on so tightly to the object she gave him when they decided they wanted to make a home together.

"Just get rid of it. It's not that hard to do." Emma said frustrated.

"I can't!" Neal shouted.

Anger raged deep inside of her. She thought about how angry this made her. She thought about how unhinged he made her feel it burned her up.

Then suddenly the Dream Catcher caught on fire. The stray feather burst into flames. The flames started to spread on the ring of Dream Catcher. Neal quickly threw it on the ground and put the fire out with his feet.

He then stared at her aghast.

"What the hell was that Emma?"

Emma stood there just as shock as he was.

"Did that ever happen before?" Neal asked.

"No." Emma said.

Neal picked the Dream Catcher up relieved that only the bottom of it was charred. The feather was completely burned but the rest of the Dream Catcher remained intact.

This act made her angry and then Neal put a hand on her shoulder and said, "You need to calm down. Your magic is connected to your emotions. I know you don't want to use your magic this way. When you use it this way it is only the start of destruction. It's the start of Dark Magic. I know you don't want that."

Emma inhaled and then exhaled calming herself. She then said, "Your right I don't but that doesn't change how I feel. It is wrong for you to keep this. You need to get rid of it. Either get rid of it or tell Tamara who gave it to you or I will tell her myself."

"Emma." Neal pleaded.

"Those are your options. You have until tomorrow." Emma said sternly.

She took one last sad look at the charred Dream Catcher and then she left.

Neal paced in his room looking at his burnt Dream Catcher. It killed him as he thought about the look on Emma's face. Ever since she came back it was like she had this continuous scowl. She had this edge this chip on her shoulder that he created he hated it. He hated that he did this to her. He hated that he caused her pain. He didn't want to cause her any more pain but getting rid of this Dream Catcher was like giving away a part of himself. He really did need it to fall asleep. When he looked at it he felt calm and at peace. He remembered when he had those constant nightmares of falling in to that pit and his father letting go of his hand he would wake up in a cold sweat and Emma would be there by her side. She would rub circles in his back and for a minute there he could be at peace. Then when he got the Dream Catcher he would look at it and he would think of her, he remembered the calming peaceful feeling she gave him he remembered that just for a little while he was comforted and would be able to sleep. He needed it. He has relied on it for so long he didn't know how he could survive without it. Some other random Dream Catcher wouldn't work. He knew it worked because Emma gave it to him. He knew things would never be like they were, he knew he could never get her back; he knew he hurt her way too much and he would only continue to hurt her. He tried to be better now he was a different person now and so was Emma. He didn't want to hurt her anymore. He wanted this cycle of hurting Emma to end. He held the Dream Catcher caressing the edges. Could he part with it? Could he just let it go? This was ridiculous it was just a Dream Catcher. He would do anything to make sure he didn't hurt Emma again. He would do anything to subside that deep ceded anger in her. If destroying it was what it took to make sure she never acted out by using Dark Magic again he would do it. He would give anything to make sure she was not destroyed by magic like his father was. He didn't want Henry to deal with another parent corrupted by magic. It was bad enough the poor kid had to deal with being raised by Regina.

He took the Dream Catcher hovering it over the trash can. He started to throw it in, but then he stopped himself. Okay he could do this, he could. Then he looked at the time, he needed to leave to pick up Tamara at the airport soon. He took a deep breath trying to muster whatever he needed just to throw the blasted thing away but he couldn't. Then he put it in his satchel. He breathed out a deep breath. He realized he didn't have to throw it away. He had another option he could just tell Tamara the truth. He could tell her that Emma gave it to him a long time ago and he could explain to her that it didn't mean he still held a torch for her or anything he just kept it because it helped him sleep. She would understand that right? She had been so unbelievable understanding about everything else. She understood it when he told her he had just found out he had a son. She was evening willing to think about moving here so he could be with his son. It was complicated but she still stuck by him. She not once asked if she should be worried about Emma. She not once questioned his loyalty to her. She would understand. So that is what he would do. He would tell her.

He stayed quiet as he drove the whole way back to Story Brooke from the airport. When he picked her up she had such a bright smile it almost made him forget about everything. She was so happy to see him and he was happy to see her. He really was. He was just a bit afraid he might lose that stability that she had to offer. He was afraid this was the thing that would make her doubt about them.

"So didn't you say there was something you wanted to tell me?" Tamara asked.

"Oh, yeah, there was. There is just something we need to talk about. It's about Emma." Neal said nervously.

She smiled laughing a little and said, "Oh, Neal you don't have to be so nervous. You don't have to go on in the big speech."

"What big speech?" He asked.

"The speech where you go on about how I don't have to worry about you rekindling something with your ex-girlfriend. I know I don't have to worry. I trust you."

Neal gave her a small smile.

There it was, there was his opening. She believed in him and in his loyalty to her. She sat in front of him truly a girl who would understand. He could tell her and make it not be such a big deal. He should tell her. He could tell right now.

He opened his mouth all ready to tell her but then the words didn't come. He just didn't know how to say the right words.

"So was that it?" Tamara asked.

"Yeah, that's it. You're being really great about all of this." He said.

"Oh I know. I'm awesome it's why you love me." She said with brilliant self-assured smile.

Neal smiled weakly hating himself in this moment feeling like scum. He sighed dreading when Emma had her little talk with Tamara. That would not go well. She had so much faith in him and Emma telling her about it because he couldn't say it himself would not end well. Neal drove to his father's mansion. He picked up her bags and led her to his room.

"Swanky." She said looking at everything admirably.

"Like it?"

"Oh yeah. It's great. Oh I am so jet lagged." Tamara said as she stretched.

"Make yourself at home." Neal said.

"Don't mind if I do. I need a shower." Tamara said.

"Yeah, the bathrooms down the hall I'll unpack." Neal said.

"No don't worry about that. I can unpack my own things." Tamara said.

"Okay."

Then he looked at her and said, "Actually why don't you make yourself at home take a shower and a nap get settled while I go to see Henry. I want to prepare him to meet you. You're going to love him."

"A miniature you? Of course I'll love him." Tamara said smiled.

"Okay, thanks for being so understanding." He said one more time and then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and grabbed his satchel.

Neal really was going to see Henry but he needed to plea with Emma first. It was always so hard to talk sense into that woman. She could be way too stubborn sometimes. He needed to drop by his father's Pawn Shop first. He really couldn't deal with another blow up from Emma. It still hurt him that she did magic at all. He had to hold his tongue since he's not a loud to have an opinion about her magic, apparently. If he had it his way she would never do magic again. Magic ruined everything. Magic destroyed his father.

He went to his dad's shop he was fixing some kind of object he was sure was magical.

"This is all your fault!" He yelled.

"I know a lot of things are. What have I supposedly have done this time?" He asked not really affected by the accusation.

"You taught Emma magic." Neal said.

"It is good magic. I taught her how to use it in a good way."

Neal rolled his eyes and said, "I know how it works. You taught her to use it to protect the people she loves. It taps in her emotions well what happens when she taps into darker emotions like anger and rage. After everything she has been through she has the right to be angry without having to worry about blowing up with Dark Magic. You opened the flood gates. This is all your fault!"

"What happened exactly?" His dad asked looking like he was already trying to fix the problem with more magic. It astounded him that his dad after centuries still never learned that magic can't fix everything.

"Emma wanted me to get rid of my Dream Catcher I refused and then she set it on fire." Neal explained.

His dad laughed a little and said, "Impressive."

"Dad!"

"Why was she so upset? Why did she want you to get rid of it?" He asked.

"She gave it to me when we were together." Neal said quickly.

"And you kept it after all of these years." Rumple said pleased.

"Don't look into it." Neal urged.

"Uh huh. Oh son. You cannot blame all of this on me."

He shot him an angry look.

"I will teach her so she can control her magic and not have it explode when she gets angry." Rumple said.

"Thank you."

"On one condition." Rumple said.

"Why? Why can't you just do this for me because I am your son? Why does everything have to be a deal with you?" Neal asked angry.

"This condition is for your own good." Rumple said.

"What is it?" Neal asked inpatient.

"Admit that you have feelings for Emma!" He said almost gleefully.

"Uh. Papa! You have got to be kidding me."

"Son, there is a reason this happened. There was a reason you could not destroy it. It means something to you. Objects can have great meaning. They carry a power, a weight, you know that. In some cases they can carry the love that you held for that person. This Dream Catcher is important to you because Emma is still important to you. It carries that love you have for her because you still love her." Rumple said certain of himself.

Neal looked at his father for a moment. Could his father actually be concerned about his own good? He was still up to his old tricks he was trying to manipulate him in solving an argument they had a couple of times. This wasn't the first time he asked him to admit he had feelings for Emma.

"No. Nice try. You don't want to help me out of the goodness of your heart then don't help me. No more deals. I don't need you. I can figure this out on my own." He said as he rushed out of there and slammed the door.

He took a deep breath as he knocked the door to Emma's apartment. Henry opened the door and smiled, "Dad!"

It melted his heart every time he called him that.

"I didn't think you would come until tomorrow. Mom said you would be busy today."

"I always will have time for you kid." Neal said as he ruffled his hair affectionately.

Henry smile brightened even more.

This kid touched his heart. Nothing else mattered like he did. He just wanted what was best for him. Sometimes he looked at him and saw himself and saw scared and confused he was having to deal with having an evil man as a father. He had been through so much. He had dealt with having been raised with a parent corrupted by Dark magic just like he was. That must have put him through a lot. It must have caused him lots of nightmares. Then it was like he was struck by lightning. He had an epiphany.

"Do you ever get bad dreams?" Neal asked.

"All of the time." Henry said.

It was sad he didn't want his son to go through the kind of nightmares he went through. It sparked some light on the situation not only because it could solve his problem but because he had a way to help his son.

He then took the Dream Catcher out of his satchel and then handed it to Henry.

"Here I want you to have this." Neal said.

"A Dream Catcher."

"It's a fly paper for bad Dreams. Hang it up by your bed and it will ward off night mares. It will protect you and your home." Neal said.

"It's burnt." Henry said.

"Yeah, it is but it gives it character." Neal said.

"Thanks Dad! I love it!" Henry said and then he hugged Neal. Neal sunk into the hug taking it in. He could get use to this. He could get to use to being there for him and passing on something that was important to him to his son.

Then Emma walked in put her hand on her waist and asked, "What's going on?"

"Mom! Dad gave me a Dream Catcher!" Henry said excitedly.

Then he ran up and said, "I'm going to hang it up in my room."

Emma glared.

Neal said, "Look."

"Wow, you found a way to get away scott free so I can't do anything about it. It's not like I can tell him to get rid of it."

"It's not about getting away with anything but if I must get rid of it, shouldn't it be with our kid. Shouldn't it be here protecting your home? Shouldn't it protect Henry from bad dreams? Isn't the idea that he is safe away from nightmares worth everything? He's been through so much. I know he must have horrible dreams going through the things I went through. Having to deal with a dark magical parent isn't something I wanted to ever pass on but at least I can pass on something that will help him deal with it." Neal said heartfelt.

Emma paused for a moment. Neal waited with baited breath for her reaction.

"Damn it Neal I am trying to be mad at you!" Emma said.

"Sorry." Neal said sheepishly.

Emma gave out a big deep sigh and then said, "Well it's done. So do you want to stay for dinner? Or do you have to get back to Tamara?"

"No, I told her I came to see Henry and I did. The more time I get to spend time with him the better as long as it's ok with you." Neal said.

"Yeah, it is. I want the kid to be happy too. And giving him that Dream Catcher will make him happy. So thanks." Emma said.

"Uh, you're welcome?"

"That doesn't mean I don't think you should keep it a secret from Tamara you should probably tell her. And I am sorry about the ultimatum I just…couldn't stand it being there protecting your home."

"I know, it's where it belongs." Neal said smiling with wonderment.

"With Henry." Emma said giving him a small smile.

That smile made him smile. It really was where it belonged he always wanted it to be in a home where Emma could finally have a family and now she did. Even though he would miss it that fact gave him peace.


	3. Our Love Bug

**A/N: This is Neal's perspective of what happened in the 1st chapter 'simularities'. **

**Spoillers: Set some time after "The Miller's Daughter".**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Once Upon A Time**

Neal hugged Henry as Emma dropped him off.

She kind of stood there silently for a moment and then said,

"I'll be back to pick him up at 9:00."

"That's ok Em. I can bring him back to your place. Just tell me where you live and I will…"

She cut him off and said, "No, it's ok. I'll pick him up it's fine. Just make sure he's safe and watch out for Regina."

"I got it. Em."

She gave him a hard look and then turned to Henry smiled, kissed him on the cheek and left.

She barely allowed herself to look at him. He supposed this was better than being yelled at or her scowl. She seemed to be okay with him spending time with Henry, which relieved him. At least he trusted him enough to spend time with him.

He just found out he had a son. He didn't want to fight her on that. He would if he had to though.

"So what do you want to do while we wait for dinner?" Neal asked Henry.

Henry took an oversized book out of his bag.

"Do you think you could tell me about what it's like over there?" Henry asked his eyes wide in that curiosity that he loved about the kid.

"Yeah, sure buddy no problem." Neal said.

They went into his father's pawn shop and went in the back sitting on the couch as they went over the book in detail. He kind of felt weird when they looked at the part where Snow White and Prince Charming met. Oh man, Snow White met Prince Charming by Snow robbing Charming. Like mother like daughter. He didn't want to dwell on the similarities. Luckily they brushed through that part and Henry showed him where he was in the book. He told him how his town was like and things like that. He really didn't like dwelling on it either. It brought up sad memories, memories of things he tried to forget for centuries. But the look on his son's face made him go on about some more exciting things. Then he started tell him about his adventures in Neverland. There were bad memories there too but there were a lot more exciting times too and lots of adventures. Henry had lots and lots of questions the kind of question he wouldn't have thought of. He tried to answer the best he could.

After a while he saw his watch it was about an hour dinner would be ready soon. He still could not believe his father was actually making dinner for the both them.

He patted his kid's head and said, "So let's get ready for dinner."

He couldn't believe that he was actually having dinner with his son and his dad. He never really thought he would have dinner with his dad ever again.

They went to his father's house and saw his dad still busy with kitchen. He dropped a pan and started to curse. Neal covered Henry's ears.

Then he said, "We better give him some more time. Let's do something while we wait.

Then Henry asked him," So do you still sword fight?"

He told him all about how he would have epic sword fights with Pirates in Never Land. It had been decades since he's been in Neverland and had those epic battles so he could have very well have forgotten but it really wasn't something you forgot. He didn't really forget when he used it against Cora and Regina's magic.

"Yeah."

"Awesome! Do you think we can sword fight while we wait?" Henry asked excited.

"Well, maybe we should wait until we can get some fake swords I don't want you to accidently get hurt." Neal said.

"Oh that's okay I have some fake swords that gramps made for me." Henry said still amped up on energy.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea. I don't want to disrupt your grandma or your mom." He said still thinking how things with Emma could still be so icy and awkward.

Henry smiled at him knowingly and asked, "You aren't scared of them are you?"

"What? No. Of course not."

He just hated to see that hurt disappointed look on Emma's face whenever he saw her. Or that cold hard look she gave him. Her face was nothing like the girl he used to know. He knew that he was a big reason for that cold hard shell. There were moments of times seeing those hard impenetrable walls crack. Like when she talked about him wanting to give his father a second chance and he said something about surprises she smiled and that wall seemed to crack just a little bit. He liked those small moments where he would see her smile. There were times when he would hope that those small moments were signs that deep down she still cared. He had to burry that hope. Why did he hope she still cared? He was a happily engaged man. He didn't want her to truly care, not in the way she used to. He supposed it wasn't because he still desired for her. That happened years ago. It wasn't that he still pined for her. No that wasn't it not at all he just wanted to know that he didn't completely ruin her. He just wanted to know that despite the heartbreak he caused she would be okay. All he wanted was for her to be ok.

He drove Henry to their apartment with the directions Henry gave him. When he arrived his heart leaped into his throat when he saw the Yellow Bug parked there in all of its glory. He practically jumped out of the car examining every detail of the bug. He caressed the edges with the palm of his hand seeing if that was indeed the same car him and Emma met in, lived in, and possibly conceived Henry in. He loved that bug. It was the only thing that he stole that brought him happiness. He wanted Emma to have it as a symbol of what they had together did matter to him. He wanted for her to be ok. He wanted for her to more than survive but to thrive. He wanted her to drive it and think about their good times together. He thought that maybe she wouldn't, that she would probably sale it. Maybe she wouldn't want any reminders of their life together. But not only did she keep the key chain he gave her she kept their car. He held onto their old rusty yellow car over eleven years. Did cars even survive that long? What he knew of cars they only survived that long with a lot and lot of maintenance. Why would she do it? Why would she hold onto something for that long that reminded her of him? Could this really be a reminder of her to never trust again? He remembered how bright her smile was when they were together. Her joy was contagious. He remembered how happy he was. He remembered how the whole messed up world went away when they were together in that car. No more heart ache, no more pain, no more abandonment they both felt throughout their lives. They just had each other and that car and that was all they needed.

Then Henry said, "Dad?! Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Is this Emma's car?"

"Yeah, she loves that car. Me too." Henry said cheery.

That made him smile.

"So let's get those swords."

He walked behind Henry slowly still dazed about Emma having the car. He also was nervous about disrupting her. She might have made plans or something that he interrupted. He saw her with her parents. His heart beamed happy that at least he got her home. At least after all of those years of feeling alone she now had her family. She had gotten reunited with her parents.

He stood quiet but still really happy just thinking about Emma keeping their little love bug.

Then Henry said excited, "Pops! Can we use the swords?"

David glared at Neal for a second and then said, "Sure, just keep them in good shape."

"Thanks." Neal said happy that he didn't make a big deal although he kind of thought that it looked like Emma's dad wanted to punch him in the face.

The thought kind of made him happy because that was just such a normal situation for him and Emma to be in. It was a situation they thought they never would be in where she would have an overprotective father giving her suitor the 'if you hurt my daughter I will kill you look'. He really didn't want to be the receiving end of Prince Charming's wrath but it was nice to see that Emma had finally had that.

David still glared at him but then said with gritted teeth said, "No problem."

Then Henry ran to his room to go get their wooden swords.

They all four awkwardly stood there for a second. He really didn't know what to say. What were they supposed to do talk about the weather? All he could think about really was the car and how Emma kept it for so long. He couldn't take it anymore.

Neal said, "So Emma I have one question for you."

"What?" Emma asked not happy.

"How in the world did you keep our baby alive all of these years?" Neal asked in a bright and cheery mood, the words just popping out. He could not take the curiosity anymore. Their car was just so old.

Both David and Mary Margret looked at him horrified and then Mary Margret asked, "Were you having a problem with Henry?"

"Oh, no, no, no chill. I was talking about our car. Well Emma's car. That is your car out there isn't it. I wasn't hallucinated it was I?" Neal asked still a bit on cloud nine.

"No, it's my car." Emma said trying hard not to look at him.

"I can't believe it. Our car. Our car that we met in, the car that you stole from me while I was still in it." Neal said in awe completely forgetting that Emma's parents were right there.

"Hey, you stole it first." Emma said sounding like the girl he used to know when they first met.

Snow and David looked at them shocked. Then they had slightly amused realization on their faces and then their expressions changed showing a deep rooted sadness.

"I still can't believe you kept it running all of these years." Neal said flabbergasted, still trying to wrap his mind around it.

"Really it's that surprising." Emma said with a small voice.

"Yeah, it is. It's a pretty old car." Neal said.

"It's dependable. It's the only thing I could depend on for a long time." Emma said.

There it was. Her similar reaction she was going to go on about how he wasn't dependable.

Neal's smile faltered and then he said, "Of course, that's why you kept it, to remind you people weren't dependable."

Mary Margret and David looked down that sadness dripping off of them. Then Emma said, "I don't feel that way anymore. I can count on my family now. Now it's just a car."

"Right." Neal said trying to find any other spot in the room to look at other than Emma's face.

He should have known. What was he expecting it really? Why would he even hope any different? Why would she possibly give him even a glimmer of hope that he didn't mess up completely? Why would she admit that she loved that car because he gave it to her? Why he even hope for such an impossible thing?

Then Henry came back with the swords and said cheerily, "Ooooo food that smells good."

Then Mary Margret said, "We're having dinner. Do you two want to join us?"

He saw that she was just being nice. His father would probably be perturbed with them if they skipped dinner.

Neal looked at Emma one more time thinking just how awkward that dinner would be he could not take her coldness towards him and said, "Thanks but Henry really wanted to sword fight before it gets dark and we don't want the food to get cold."

"OK then, remember he needs to be back by 9:00." Emma said.

He noticed that, that she wanted him to go ahead and bring Henry home now, now that he saw the car. He realized that was the reason why she didn't want him to drop Henry off before.

"We'll be here." Neal assured her and then he left with Henry. He had to shake it off. He knew he probably would never get what he wanted from Emma that she probably would never completely forgive him. But at least he had Henry and they were a loud to have these moments. As they passed by the yellow car, by their yellow love bug, he patted Henry's head and thought to himself well at least some good did come from their little love bug. At least their time together brought them Henry.


End file.
